The Slytherin Tower of love
by Matt Jobs
Summary: Ron discovers a little something happening inside the slytherin tower after a quiditch practice and it spreads.
1. OMG!

"Remember Ron just think of it as a small game at your house, which we will do this summer.", Harry said trying to calm Rons nerves.

"Right.", Harry after hearing this starts walking back up to the castle. He turns around and notices ron walking the other way.

"Ron, arent you coming. We need to sleep in order to be awake at the game tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll be right up. I just left my gloves on the field."

"Alright, Im going up. Hurry up though."

Ron walked back onto the field to pick up his gloves. They were laying right next to the Slytherin viewing tower. He picks them up and just as he was about to walk back to the school he hears something coming from the tower, behind the fabric covering it. He walks over cautiously checking thinking that he now might catch Malfoy in the act. I wonder what hes doing though. Ron thought to himself. Once he got to the tower he ripped open the fabric, and what he saw no student wanted to see, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were snogging in a way that would have put Ron and Parvarti to shame. "OH MY GOD!", Ron Screamed at the top of his lungs and ran back up to the castle to tell Harry and Hermione.

"WHAT!", Hermione exclaimed once Ron told her the news, "Well, i guess thats good, sort of. I mean even the Professors have to have a social life or love life." Ron and Harry looked at each other quizzically when Hermione said this, "Well they do. Anyways, they saw you and Parvarti snogging all the time."

"Thats different!", objected Ron, "We are teenagers and not teachers!"

"Why does that matter?"

"Well, uhh, I don't need a reason. Two teachers snogging is just not natural."

"Well, im going to bed. The match is at Eight Thirty tommorow. And there is a half hour practice before it Ron. You should go to bed too.", Harry said before retreating to the Boys dorms.

"I don't know if i'll be able to sleep anyway," Ron said as he started walking up the stairs, "Im gonna have nightmares."


	2. The Perfect Match?

¤´¨·.¸¸.·I was just bored and hyper so I started typing. I know there may be some chronological errors in this one but just make believe okay. lol. Well i hope you like it. If not Deal with it. lol. R&R·.¸¸.·¨´¤

* * *

**The Perfect Match?**

"Surprisingly I slept quite well, I mean after that I didn't think I'd be able to sleep for months. But I think I'm ready for the match today. Just think of Flint as Ginny or something right?", Ron said in a voice that was twitchy and all but calm. "Haha, yea although I wouldn't let Ginny hear you say that. She might take it as an insult to herself," Harry replied smirking to himself, both because of the McGonagall/Dumbledore thing and also because of Ron's nerves, "Well we better eat breakfast fast so that we can get down to the pitch and practice a little bit before you have to give your pregame speech." So they quickly ate some toast and jam, and then hurried down to the field to do a couple of laps to get warmed up.  
"So what are your thoughts on Errr... McGonnagall and Dumbledore. At first I thought it was weird and unnatural but the more i think about it I don't know how I didn't realise it earlier," Ron admitted,"but it's still bloody gross to see two old people all over each other," he quickly added hoping to keep some of his stance against it.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. It may even be a good thing. After all the happier the teachers are the most likely the happier we will be. I mean if they are always together then that means they have less time for schoolwork which means that most likely we will have less work"  
"Yeah, I doubt that. But it's good for them as long as they aren't snogging publicly any more. I really don't think I could stand that. Ewe. Well I guess we'll see what they are like in public when they are in the stands today"  
"Okay so here's the deal. Slytherin is barely ahead. If we beat them here we will be the leaders for the time. But there is a problem with us getting that. After Fred and Georges little fanged frizbee stunt Fred will not be playing today. Which means that Ginny Weasley will be filling in for him.", Oliver said starting off his usual pep talk, "And I'm not saying she's not good, she is actually really good, it's just that she doesn't know any of our strategy. This will put a heavier load on Me and the Chasers. Well that's all I have to say. We can't talk strategy since that's out the window.", he said giving a particularily nasty look at George, "Now let's go!" And with that the entire team picked up their brooms and walked out onto the field. The weather was cool, clear, and slightly windy. Not at all bad weather for a Quidditch match.  
"MOUNT YOUR BROOMS!", Madame Hooch hollered, "AND GO!" she said while also throwing the quaffle into the air.  
Harry immediatly started flying up and down the field trying to cover as much ground as he could in hopes of finding the snitch early and winning the game. As he flew by the teachers tower he noticed that McGonnagall wasn't in her usual spot sitting next to Lee Jordan to keep him from yelling obscenities at the Slytherin players, She was sitting up high with Dumbledore. The were sitting very close to each other and he could tell the were laughing. If only Ron could see this. Ron was having his own trouble. It seemed he was having a hard time imagining Flint being Ginny because it was only five minutes in and they were already losing 40 nothing. Montague came in from the left swerved and threw, Ron dove forward with his broom but didn't quite make it, the Quaffle went straight through the center hoop. Now it was 50 nothing. Ron slightly disheartened by this turn of events looked down in shame. But what he saw woke hime up quickly. He thought he had to be hallucinating. Two teachers were walking away from the field. Something must have happened. As he looked more intently he saw it was Dumbledore and he though McGonagall. But they didn't look like they were in a hurry. They were slowly walking up to the castle, and they were holding hands. Their head of house was leaving the game to have some alone time with her boyfriend, who was the Headmaster!  
"RON! LOOK OUT!!!", Harry screamed.  
"What!", Ron spat back still angry that McGonagall had left. But it was too late. George had tried to do one of his best plays. Where he hits it towards the keeper of their team and then Fred hits it at a Chaser of the opposing team, but as Fred wasn't there and Ginny had no knowledge of this play, the bludger sorta hit Ron right in the Face...

To Be continued...

* * *

P.S. Don't get mad at me for making it look as if MMAD is a bad thing. I plan of adding a twist. 


	3. The Explanation

// Tell me what you think. I finally decided that I should finish it. The ending doesn't see quite right to me. But I didn't know what to put there. //

Ron woke up in the infirmiry the next morning with no recollection of what had happened. Harry and Hermione were sitting on either side of him, with a look of worry. Yet there was also humour in their faces.

"Bloody hell," Ron said sitting up,"What happened. I feel like I was just run over by a hippogriff." As Ron sat up he began surveying the room. First he looked at Harry, who now looked as though he was using every muscle in his body to not laugh. Hermione was looking near the same, but she only had her trademark smirk on her face. As he looked around more he turned to see that on the right side of his bed, tucked into a little niche near the dividing curtain, was...

"Not you two again?!" Ron said in an exasperated groan. With this Harry and Hermione started to laugh quietly while Dumbledore sauntered out while gingerly holding Minerva in his arms,"What were you two going to do once you got away from the crowd. I mean I already saw you snogging, what's next! Wait, hold it. I don't want to know," Ron whined.

"There is something that we have to tell you," Dumbledore said in an unusually soft voice while his smile began to widen,"You see, Minerva and I never really had much companionship as we have devoted our whole lives to this school. And with that devotion came the fact that our only friends were our colleagues. As we continued to teach here we became closer. Until one day when I invited Minerva to a night of bowling. And since that night we have enjoyed each other's company at many more outings including many at small restaurents in which they had some exquisite chamber music. And it was at one of those restaurants twenty years ago last month in which I asked Minerva to marry me. And as it so happened we got married twenty years ago yesterday."

"It was a beautiful ceremony,"Minerva cuti in, "We had professor flitwick charm an entire plot of land to float above the lake and fawks of flying overhead singing the most beatiful music ever."

"And that is why we were walking away from the game yesterday," Dumbledore continued, "We were celebrating our twentieth anniversary. We had a romantic dinner up in the west tower where we could watch the sun slowly fade away. We are very sorry for distracting you like that but we had to be alone on that day. We hope you understand."

"Yeah, well... I guess it's all right then. Just please do me a favor and don't snog anywhere near me EVER again." Ron said with a wide smile.

"Yes, I think that can be arranged." And with that they started walking towards the door, "Just one more thing Ron, could you not tell anyone about this. It's nice having it be a private thing. I just don't know what the students would think about it, I mean they would be as afraid as you about opening my office door." Dumbledore said smirking.

"Okay, should I be afraid to open your office door?" Ron asked. Dumbledore smiled and walked out the door. Ron turned back to Harry and said, "I wouldn't go up there any more if I were you."


End file.
